In the Name of Love
by Z.P.Point
Summary: Bella has been trapped in an abusive marriage with her congressman husband, Jacob Walsh. In an effort to escape with her life, Bella must turn to the one person in Chicago not influenced by Jacobs power, crime lord Edward Cullen. *Not suitable for younger readers. Will contain acts of violence, mental health issues and lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I have returned after a very long hiatus, whoop whoop. Before I began writing this fanfiction, I first wanted to say that I am very happy to be back. I have renewed my passion in writing fiction, so I hope that all of you will enjoy this piece of work. It has been almost 10 years since I first started writing on FanFiction. In this time I have made many mistakes, such as failing to full develop story plots from the beginning and not having a long term plan for my work. I believe I have greatly improved my writing style in this time and hope this is evidenced in this story. **

**In The Name of Love is set in the modern world where the characters do not have magical powers. Bella has been stuck in a abusive relationship with her husband, Congressman Jacob Walsh, for over 5 years. While their life appeared perfect to the public, there was evil and criminal abuse which occurred behind closed doors. Bella, who fears for her life, turns to crime lord Edward Cullen for help escaping her marriage. This begins their story of hurt, crime and love. **

**This story has been written for mature readers, over the age of 18, as it will contain sexual thoughts/acts and descriptions of violence. This story is not suitable of younger readers (as in keeping with the themes in the original series). Enjoy - Z. P. Point. **

**—**

**New chapters will be released 2pm every Saturday, pacific standard time.**

**—**

**Chapter One.**

Five years ago, I married the love of my life. It was a fairytale wedding that was reported in newspapers across the city of Chicago. The press called me Cinderella for years, as I was the housekeeper who somehow managed to snag the attention of the millionaire politician, Jacob. The day I said "I do" was the biggest mistake I ever made.

Three years ago, after a difficult day in congress, Jacob got drunk and hit me for the first time. He told me it was a mistake and spoiled me with gifts for days on end. He told me that he loved me and that it would never happen again. This was the second biggest mistake I ever made, as I believed him.

Now here I stand, with a black eye and the understanding that if Jacob found me here, I would die. Our marriage had descended to the point where Jacob treated me as property, and with his influence on this city, there was nowhere for me to go. Everyone was under his thumb and his power reached far and wide. However, there was one last person whom he did not control. The one person in this city who could save me, but who knew if he was any less evil than Jacob. As my days were numbered, in the place I once called home, I decided it was worth the risk. As my mother once told me, "when a person is left without options, it is not the time to lay down and die. It is the time to be your most resourceful".

I took a moment and trained my face, determined to not show my fear even though I could not stop my hands from shaking. I loudly knocked on the door of the dark mansion, then quickly hid my hands under the sleeves of my coat. It was snowing and easy to conceal my identity under my layers of clothing. This was the only reason I finally made the trip here, as this is the last place on earth I wanted to be seen.

The door slowly opened and a hulking dark haired man stood above me. I resisted the urge to flinch away from his presence, as his blank face and bulging muscles made my adrenaline levels sky rocket. I may have issues with post-traumatic stress syndrome, but this is the lions den and not the time to show weakness, I reminded myself.

"What do you want?" He said, almost sounding bored. Like I was inconveniencing his day by coming to his door. I held strong, using the years of misery I faced to train my face and voice to portray confidence.

"I am here to see Mr Edward…I'm sorry I do not know his last name".

"No-one knows his last name and Edward does not see people without an appointment. Get lost". The man moved to close the door as I darted forward, my foot sliding in to prevent it closing.

"PLEASE!" I shouted, the panic and desperation seeping out despite my best attempts to hide were dangerous people and while I wanted their help, I did not want to become the victim again. My hood, which was protecting my face from the snow and prying eyes, fell back slightly revealing my face and black eye. I saw the mans face shift with recognition, and a sliver of sympathy. I quickly grabbed my hood to cover my face again. Hiding in public has been difficult for me to master.

"I just need a moment of his time, I promise not to be long" I begged. My pride was on the floor but verged on weeping with relief when he opened the door. I walked in quickly before he could change his mind. The man ordered that I take a seat in the foyer and wait, as he disappeared up the stairs. My stomach was still in knots and I could here the blood pulsing in my ears. I needed to calm down or I was at risk of having a panic attack and vomiting all over the floor.

I put my hands on my stomach and took some deep breaths. I still felt a mild level of panic but I was back in control, giving myself a moment to observe my surroundings and I gotta say…I'm surprised. I didn't know what to expect in a crime lords home. Perhaps blood splatters on the walls and guns on every table. However, this looks like a very normal family home. There was a warmth to the home, with family photos and fluffy carpet that felt soft under my shoes, but maybe it is all a front. My defenses were up and I was determined not to be fooled.

After waiting for 30 minutes I started to think that I had been forgotten. I was moments away from going and finding someone, when the man who answered the door reappeared and I was summonsed. The house, which appeared normal from the front, was actually massive and a maze of doors. I had lost all my bearing by the time I arrived in a very luxe looking office. The room was dark, yet beautiful with hints of emerald and silver, and encompassed the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Edward did not say a word, did not smile and barely looked me in the eye. He just gestured to the seat in front of him and I quickly sat down. This was a critical meeting and I was desperate for his help.

"Mr Edward-"

"Why are you here?" Edward said firmly, interrupting the pre-rehearsed speech which I had been practicing for days. It threw me. As did the blankness in his face and the dismissive tone. I steeled my resolve though and embraced the uncomfortable energy, as what else could I expect from someone in his profession.

"Well Mr Edward, I need your help getting some documents. A false passport, drivers license, birth certificate and credit card to be specific." I stated in a matter of fact manner. Edward smirked at me and leaned forward on his desk, his long perfect fingers steepled in front of his chest. It was as if he was studying me, before leaning back in his large office chair, looking resolved and slightly intimidating in his emaculate black suit.

"Do you know who I am?" Edward asked.

"Yes".

"Then I believe you are mistaken Mrs. Walsh. I am a careful business man and I do not conduct an illegal business. I will not be able to help you" Edward said and then gestured to the door. It was clear that I was being dismissed.

"No, wait!" I yelped, leaning forward in my seat. I know I must have looked like I was pleading with him, but I guess I was. I knew that my connection to Edward would be an issue, this would look to him like a set up. This was just another way in which Jacob controls my life, as his notoriety had squashed all my previous attempts at getting help. People knew me and thought I was a fake or that they were being tested, after all, what wife would want to leave the perfect millionaire family man that was Jacob Walsh. People did not understand that I need to escape and yet all the doors I try seem to be closing in my face. The panicked feeling from earlier rose and I felt my body get hot. My fingers were tingling and I knew a panic attack was near but I did not care. I needed Edward to help me.

"Mrs. Walsh, it's time for you to leave" Edward said as he stood up. My eyes went wide as I looked behind me, the dark haired man from earlier had returned and was waiting at the open door for me. It dawned on me, my last hope at escaping hell had just crumbled, and I felt myself crumble with it. The panic attack that I had been keeping at bay all day rose to the surface and irrupted.

"PLEASE! YOU MUST HELP ME!" I yelled as I launched myself onto the floor. I quickly grabbed the trash can that was sitting next to his desk and violently vomited. The tears came as I curled into a ball, taking breaks from my wails to hurl.

"I don't want to die but I can't live like this anymore" I whimpered. I looked up to see Edward gazing down at me, his face filled with rage. I looked down to see what he was staring at, and realized that in my desperation to grab the trash can, my top had come up slightly showing the deep bruises covering my middle. I quickly yanked the top back down, feeling to overwhelmed and panicked to even feel shame.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Edward asked, looking bewildered with the turn of events. He waved his hand at me and looked to his co-worker for help, who shrugged with confusion. They both look uncomfortable, as they helped me off the floor and back onto my chair. I didn't want to relive the hell that has been my life for the past 3 years, but I told them. I told them about the abuse and control that I had endured and how I feared for my life.

"If you're not going to help me then please just let me go. I will do what I have to do but I'm not going home, waiting until the day that he snaps and kills me. I can't live like this" I said, which was the truth. I will live in my car and drive every day for the rest of my life. I would rather be poor and homeless on the streets that live one more day in my gold coated cage.

After a long wait Edward finally looked me in the eye. I hoped to see sympathy in his eyes but instead I saw a detachment. He looked cold, like a ruthless businessman and not like we were discussing my life.

"I will help you but I will help you on my terms. I cannot offer you documents, as that will take time. What I can offer you is refuge, however it must be on my terms. This is the deal, no further discussion. Take it or leave it." Edward said. He did not wait for my response, he just stood up and left with purpose in his stride. While I was hoping for more kindness, at this stage I know I am clinging to anyone who showed me mercy, and I have been thrown a lifeline. I was not 100% sure what I was agreeing to but I know I had no other options.

"I agree" I said to the dark haired man. He simply nodded and left out the same door. I was left alone in my grief.

—

**Thank-you all for reading this new venture of mine. Please show your love by supporting this story with follows/reviews/favorites. It is the only way to gauge if this story is worth my time and efforts. I know this first chapter was quite dark but I'm sure it will bring you lots of joy in the future. **

**Lots of Love,**

**Z. P. Point **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

It did not take me long to realize that, once again, I had found myself trapped in a world in which I did not belong. After being abandoned in Edward's office alone for over 20 minutes, I was finally retrieved by his underling from earlier. I was escorted through more maze like hallways, some of which may have been the same from earlier, but I was not sure. I was still feeling confused and massively overwhelmed, meaning my cognitive abilities were compromised in a major way and I felt like a shell. Following this man around and looking like my normal self, but behind my eyes the lights were off. Much like a zombie, I was present and yet not present at the same time.

After a few moments I was shown to a room and was told that it would be my room. I peered inside and saw that it looked like a standard guest bedroom. With a large soft queen bed in the middle, bed side tables either side, a dresser with a TV on it and a en-suite on the left. The room was dark yet warm, matching the theme of the rest of the house. I knew I should ask questions about my arrangements and what was meant by the comment "my room", but I could not think of the words. I stared at his underling, taking in his soft facial features and sculptured body, wondering if I was safe here. However, given my lack of options and haziness of my brain, I could only manage to mutter one question.

"What is your name?" I asked, looking for feelings of security in this new intimidating environment. I was desperately wanting to make a connection to just one person. I knew I looked pathetic, but after my meltdown earlier, my pride was already on the floor.

"Emmett" he said, short and sharp yet not with aggression. I was then shoved into my bedroom, the door shut behind me and the distinct sound of a lock sliding into place was heard. I knew this was not good, as the back of my mind whispered that I had just escaped a prison and had now been placed in a new one. I wanted to investigate my surrounds and find a weapon to protect myself. I was in the house of the most dangerous man in Chicago and I needed to be able to protect myself. However, I could no longer fight the burning of my eyes and the soreness. My body was reminding me of the lack of sleep which I experienced these past few days and the massive panic attack which I just had.

I planned to lay on the ruby red bed for just a few moments. To close my eyes for a few minutes and get rid of the thumping in my head. I must have been exhausted because it felt like I blinked, and several hours later I woke up.

—

I woke up to the sound of a knock. I bolted upright to see Emmett opening my door, my heart raced and my breathes were coming out in quick pants. I was startled by the change of lighting and the fact that I had fallen asleep without checking the room first.

"Dinner. What do you want?" Emmett asked bluntly, once again showing that he is not a man to waste words.

"Umm I'm not sure, I'm not very hungry. But while you're here, how long until I get my documents and can leave?" I asked, as I needed to develop a solid exit plan. Jacob has people on his payroll everywhere and I needed to become a ghost.

"Boss says when, not me".

"I understand but I'm wanting a time frame so I can plan? Are we talking hours or days?" I asked.

"You leave when he says you can leave. It is what it is. Until then, you stay in this room" he said.I wanted to ask another question when he quickly slipped out and shut the door.

I immediately felt the shake in my hands return and my body go hot with anxiety. I was trapped in a room, which was located on the third floor of a top crime boss in USA and no-one will tell me when I can leave. My mind started to run, as a history of abuse has created thoughts that are had to shake. I often found myself measuring risk and thinking of worst case scenario's. I fanned my face, as I always did when I was trying to calm my panic, but it was not working. My mind had already thought of over fifty ways in which I was going to die or met a fate worse than death. Edward could make me take drugs, sell me in the sex trafficking market, kill me or make me a slave. The list of horrific things that could happen was endless and in the space of thirty minutes, I went from managing my internal panic to being completely catatonic.

The door opened and Emmett walked in with a plate of food. I leapt up off the floor and ran to dart past fight or flight response had kicked in and I decided it was time to get the hell out of there.

"What the fuck!" Emmett yelped as I accidentally body bumped him. His body was too wide to slip past without contact and the plate of food went hurdling towards the floor, smashing into pieces on the carpet. Emmett reacted quickly by grabbing me around the waist. Like a wild animal, I bucked and threw my head back, smashing the back of my head into his nose.

"Let me go! I want to leave, I don't want to die!" I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Emmett said nothing as he threw me further into the bedroom as quickly exited, shutting the door behind him. I attempted to following him, rushing at the door and banging at it as hard as I could. I screamed and wailed until my throat felt raw, my hands beginning to throb from all the banging on the door. I paced the floor, thinking of a reasonable exit plan, when I felt a small twinge of pain. I look down to see that my foot was bleeding, after I accidentally sliced it open on the smashed plate. Normally I would have cared more, as the cut looked quite deep and was bleeding quite badly. However, my world was spinning and my ability to cope emotionally was in the can. I think I might officially be having my first mental breakdown. The stress of the pain, isolation, trauma and risk finally spilling over into madness.

The door opened again as two men, including Emmett, and a women stormed into the room with purpose. They rushed towards me as I backed myself into the corner of the wall. If they were here to kill me, then I was going to fight to the death.

"Grab her Jazz!" Emmett shouted to the other man as he grabbed my arm. I kicked him as hard as I could in the shin, but it did not stop the other man from grabbing my arm. I thrashed hard as they pinned me to the bed. It only took seconds for the long golden haired women to approach me. She quickly produced a large needed and stabbed me with it in the thigh. Moments later, it was lights out.

—

When I tried to open my eyes I immediately noticed how difficult it was. My eyes felt heavy and my body felt like jello, or like I had just had a three hour massage. It had been a long time since I felt so relaxed and without the tension that I have become so accustomed to. I was tempted close my eyes and rest for while. I just wanted to bask in this moment and forget the last three years of my life.

After several moments of deep breathing and letting go, I finally managed to open my eyes. The room was light with the desk lamp, although I could tell it was very late in the night. I raised my hands to rub my eyes and noticed that while I was still clothed, my shoes had been removed and I was under the blankets. I rolled over and froze, as Edward was sitting on the padded arm chair, looking at me intensely. My mouth opened and closed without a word coming out. I had so many questions and yet with the look he was giving me, I could quite think of any. It was an intense look but it was not an emotion that I could name. His eye contact was so intense that I could no longer hold it, as it was making me squirm. I rolled onto my back and stared at the roof. It was just too difficult for me to do anything other that survive.

"How long have I been asleep?" I whispered. I didn't want to disturb the peace of the moment but I did not know when I would see him next. He raised one brow, not answering my question. The silence was however, broken by my stomach growling and I noticed that I was ravishingly hungry.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About 30 hours now" He said. It made sense given how hungry I was, and with how relaxed I am, that I had been asleep for so long. For the first time in years, I felt at peace.

"Why did you drug me?" I whispered, unable to make eye contact. My drug induced mind allowed me to feel relaxed, but that did not stop me from feeling in danger. No amount of drugs could allow me to forget who he is. A crime lord.

"Bella, look at me" He demanded. I rolled over to my side, watching as he sat forward and braced his elbows on his knees. Despite the late hour, he was still in a luxury three piece suit. His power radiated off him, but this time I was too drugged to care.

"You were given a sedative because you were at risk of harming yourself. Now, while you are living under my roof I will not ask much of you. However you will not do anything further to hurt yourself. That includes skipping meals and physically harming yourself. If you do anything more to hurt yourself, I will be forced to act. Do you understand?" He asked, however it was clear that there was only one acceptable answer.

"Yes, but when will I be able to leave?" I asked as I needed to know. My sanity was slipping and I was so tired of living in fear. I craved answers and security more than anything else. My guard has been up for so long and I have spent years not trusting and having no control. Now, I craved it more that I craved food or air. My body my be fine, but my spirit and soul were cracking and I was not sure how much long I could hold on.

"You will leave when I say you can leave. Now, I am going to sit here while you eat some food and then you are going to rest" He demanded, pointing to the plastic bowl of spaghetti. He did not know this, but I secretly loved Italian food. I had previously told Jacob that I neither loved it nor hated it, as the things I loved were taken away from me when I was not compliant. For this reason, I made no further comments or asked any questions. It was clear that Edward held all the power and was not going to share information with me. So we sat in silence. Him staring at me and me eating the pasta slowly, careful not to show my appreciation. I also found it amusing that the dish selected did not require a knife to eat. He must not trust me with objects that could be used as a weapon. That was OK because I did not trust him either, or anyone for that matter.

A short time later I finished my meal. Edward nodded at me and made a grunting noise as he snatched the bowl away from me. He marched for the door.

"Sleep now" He said without turning back. He shut the door and locked it shut.

—

**I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of In the Name of Love. If you want this story to continue, please show you support by reviewing this story. Please let me know your thoughts. **

**Kind regards,**

**Z. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

It took me three days before I was able to calm down and process my fears. By spending such large periods of time alone, I was able to accept that I was not in immediate danger and that the odds of Edward plotting to kill me were slim. After all, he had so many opportunities at this point, so why would he go though the effort of caring for me if he wished me ill. Edward had also shown me nothing but kindness. Don't get me wrong, he is still moody and abrupt, but he provides me with all the food I want and that is more than Jacob ever gave me. He also sat with me while I ate all my meals, delivered me snacks whenever I wanted, got a doctor to tend to my cut foot and connected my TV to a Netflix account; so I could watch all the TV I wanted.

My days quickly became boring and I missed having people around me. When I spent time alone with my thoughts, they often wander to dangerous places. One night it got late and I was up binge watching "Spinning Out" on Netflix. The sedative had thrown out my sleeping patterns and my anxiety can make it difficult to fall asleep peacefully. I have found watching TV until I naturally fell asleep to be the best method and as I had no where to go tomorrow, I didn't think it would matter if I slept in.

It must have been after 2am when my door opened and Edward came in. He looked incredibly handsome, as always, and walked with swagger to his normal arm chair by my bed.

"Why are you awake?" He said softly, it was the most sensitivity he had ever shown me and it was somewhat shocking. He wasn't demanding that I sleep, or speaking with a bossy tone. It took me a moment to think about how I would respond and drew my blankets closer under my chin. I didn't want him to see me in the sleepwear that I was given, as even though it was a soft t-shirt and boxers, as he would be able to see all of my slim form.

"Sometimes I find it hard to sleep. So I watch TV until I fall asleep." I said, not really making eye contact. He frowned a little, kicked off his shoes, loosened his tie and rested his feet on my bed. He looked more relaxed but I could not help but feel tense. He had never stayed for long in my room before, but now he looked like he was getting comfortable and I didn't know why.

"How did you know that I was awake?" I asked, because it was clear that he knew prior to entering that I was awake. He walked with too much purpose when he came in. He didn't answer the question, or even look away from the TV. It was like I never spoke and that pissed me off. I huffed and fell back on my pillows. I was tempted to shut my eyes and act like I fell asleep, but I didn't want to be that vulnerable around him. Just because I am now managing my panic attacks, doesn't mean that I now trust him.

Edward sat for a while and watched TV with me. I was surprised that he watched for as long as he did, as I didn't think that a girlie show about Ice Skating would interest him. However, it did tell a story about mental health issues so maybe he thought he could find out information about the loon that was now living in his home. After a while I didn't even care that he was there. He wasn't speaking and I didn't bother asking questions, as they were never answered anyway. After some deep breathing I was even able to relax a little. I was silently proud of my growth.

The episode ended after about 40 minutes and Edward's eyes began to roam. I could feel him looking at me, and the room, but I refused to look back. I stared holes through the TV, barely blinking and waited for the next episode to load. I did not want to engage with him, not while I was coping so well in his presence.

"Why did you not eat that?" Edward nodded toward the muesli bar which was on my bedside table. He had delivered two of them at about 8pm and stayed while I ate the first one. He demanded that I eat the second one when he left, saying :"eat it!" as he shut my bedroom door. However I wasn't hungry at the time and I felt a little bloated. I decided to eat it later but then I forgot, not thinking that it would be a big deal.

"I wasn't hungry" I said flatly.

"How often did you normally eat at home?" He asked. It was a simple question but one that made me sit up straighter. My heart pumped a little fast and my mind froze. Did he know that Jacob withheld food to punish me? If I told him, I didn't know what would his reaction be. I decided to be vague, so it would not be a lie but also not quite the full truth.

"It changed from day to day" I said, then locked on to the TV, to hopefully prevent any further was a solid strategy but one I knew would fail. He was like a dog with a bone, asking me what I ate every day for the week prior to coming here. He even asked about portion sizes and the brands of food which I like.

"We have an in-house doctor that I am going to have monitor you. She will also be connected to our chef, who will prepare your meals and I will make sure that you eat every scrap of food" He said as he stood up. He was clearly finished with the Spanish inquisition that has been our evening. And even though he never answered my questions, I decided to ask one more. He was leaving anyway so I had nothing to lose.

"Why do you care about my diet? I keep waiting for something awful to happen, for the penny to drop, you know. So please just tell me, what are you going to do to me?" I asked but it sounded more like a plea. A plea for control and self-determination, but also a plea for kindness. I had lived with a monster dressed as a human for so long, that I no longer trusted my ability to judge the humans from the monsters. I needed people to just tell me straight, so I could mentally prepare myself for the potential hurt.

"No harm will come to you in my home Bella. That includes the harm which you may be doing to yourself" He said as he walked out. I tucked myself back into my blankets and rested with my eyes closed. I softened as I drifted off to sleep, thinking that maybe this house was not filled with the monsters that I once believed.

—

It was early in the morning when a knock sounded on my door. It was too early for my breakfast and Edward has been religious with his routine. I sat up to see a woman with long golden hair enter my room. She looked very familiar and then it dawned on me, she was the woman who stabbed me with the sedative, only now she was wearing a doctors coat.

She must have sensed the recognition and unease on my face as she held up her hands, showing that she comes in peace. I still pulled my legs up under the bed covers and yanked them closer to my face. I was loaded up like a spring, ready to burst into action if she threatened my safety again. I shifted as far away from her a physically possible while she settled into the chair that Edward normally occupies. She smiled softly and nodded at me. Signaling that she understood my uneasiness and accepted it.

"Hello Bella, my name is Rosalie and I am doctor that Edward employs. I know we got off to a rocky start, and I am sorry about how that situation unfolded, however I was wondering if I could ask you some questions" she asked professionally. Her voice was soft and she had a caring expression on her face. I was still deciding if she was a wolf in sheep's clothing or a true sheep.

"Will everything I say be protected under doctor-patient confidentiality?" I asked. A previous doctor who had reset my dislocated shoulder once told me that they were legally bound from telling my secrets, unless I was a danger to myself or others. However given the circumstances, I was not sure if that rule still applied. Rosalie looked uneasy and gave me a pity smile. I knew that she too, could not hold information if Edward really wanted it, or that she feared him too much to rebel against his wishes.

"It's a complex situation but I promise that I will do my best to help you and act in your best interest" She said. She then followed with a range of questions that doctors generally ask. Such as when had I last seen a doctor and do I have any concerns that I would like to speak to a doctor about. She shifted a little closer to me and smiled at me, like a friend who is helping their hurt friend.

"Bella, do you feel safe here?" She asked me. I saw no sense in lying to her as Edward knew the true anyway.

"No" I mumbled as I fiddled with my finger nails.

"When was the last time that you felt safe?" She asked as she wrote some notes on her clipboard.

"I can't remember" I whispered. Rosalie's head shot up, her eyes wide and mouth dropped a little. Her expression filled with surprise and sympathy.

"You can't remember the last time you felt safe?".

"Maybe five years ago" I said, thinking back to a time when was living with my sisters and father. I smiled sadly, knowing that I would never be able to live that simple life again. Knowing that I could not see my family again without bringing danger to their doorstep. It killed me inside to know that all I wanted in life was out of my reach.

"When you think of your emotion that you feel. What emotions do you feel most days?" She asked, pen poised over her page ready to transcribe.

"Why the fuck do you care?!" I snapped back, feeling my eyes squinting in a glare. I knew I looked at her with venom in my face but I was over this bullshit. How dare she ask me personal questions and act like she cares about me. It was only three days ago that she and two men assaulted me and drugged me. She also knows that I am trapped in this room and that my free will has been stolen from me.

"I know you have been through a lot Bella and that you have been in pain. It may not seem like it but I do care about you, as I do all my patients" She said. I didn't know whether I believed her or not, and I was not sure if she could be trusted. However an anger burned deep inside of me. It was a fire that has slowly been burning for days and finally it exploded. The emotion was just too much and I no longer cared to hold it in. There was no consequences to my actions that I cared about anymore.

"I don't give a FUCK what you say or how things seem. You do not care about me or how I feel. None of you do! But that is just fucking fine because you know what?! I no longer give a fuck! You want to know how I feel?! I feel like their is nothing left for me in this world. I feel sadness, anger and plain old pissed off. This world has fucked me over again and again! If I were to die tomorrow, at least I would be out of this pain!" I screamed.

I started my rant with the feeling of rage. I could feel my face scrunching together and my fists clenching as I glared at the doctor. However as I yelled at her, I could feel the fire and anger leaving my soul. By the time I finished, it was like I expelled all of the fire in my body.

I thought it would make me feel better to have these feelings leave my body. I had been cooped up in this room for days, feeding into the uncertainty that left me on edge. And I was managing until suddenly I was not. When the anger and rage left me, there was no positive feelings left to fill the hole. I could not look at Rosalie, not after yelling at her in that way. Instead I stared at my hands and fiddled with the blankets covering my legs. My eyes started to well and silent tears streamed down my face. I let them run, the darkness consuming my mind and flooding through my body.

For many years now I have known that life had drawn me shit cards. It was not my fault that Jacob was an abusive asshole or that his power had closed so many doors for me. Going through that terror, I felt that the one thing that kept me together was my faith in that I was a good person. That I was kind and caring, and that people can be assholes but that I would rise above. That feeling of being true to myself had obviously disappeared. Now I not only lost my hope of a good world, but I had also lost my hope and faith in myself. I did not say another word and after lots of pen on paper sounds, Rosalie slowly stood up and prepared to leave.

"I won't tell you that I understand your pain Bella because I don't. However what I can say is that you are going to be OK and that you are where you need to be. Everything is going to be OK sweetie, I promise" She said and she rested her hand on the back of my head. I only cried harder as Rosalie left me in the depths of my despair.

—

**Edward's POV **

My hand rubbed my brow as sat at my desk, eyes glued to the monitor with the camera feed of Bella's room. Rosalie had just left and Bella had curled onto her side, laying in a ball crying. My frustration built as I quickly stood, launching my chair back and making it hit the wall behind me. I walked to my liquor bar and poured myself a strong scotch. The situation was fucked and that was a strong statement coming from me.

I quickly swallowed my booze and was pouring myself another when I heard Rosalie's footsteps marching down the hall. She burst into my office, the door making a loud banging noise as it hit the wall.

"Did you see that shit?" She asked as she gestured in the direction of Bella's bedroom. Her brows drawn tight and eyes ablaze. Only Rosalie would dare to speak to me with such attitude. After all, she is my closest cousin and knows I would die before I ever harmed a hair on her head.

"I know. I watched it all" I said as I handed her a glass of scotch too. She pounded it, looking slightly traumatized after her interaction with Bella. She is normally hard as stone but even I could see that she felt pissed off. Not at Bella, but at whatever happened to make her this way.

"So what are your thoughts?" I asked. Rosalie is a qualified Psychiatrist and that is why I asked her to speak with Bella. I knew that she was escaping a abusive marriage but I didn't know how much it had affected her. Clearly I had underestimated the impact that it had.

"I think she is having a major depressive episode due to Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. She also has a panic attack disorder and generalized anxiety" She said.

"And what does that mean? What should we do?" I questioned, trusting in her medical opinion.

"She needs therapy Ed. She also needs medication and a safe environment to heal. And for the love of god, let her out of that room! She needs space!" Rosalie yelled as she waved her hands dramatically.

"I'll see what I can do" I said as moved back to my computer. I had work to do and needed to focus my energy where it would be productive. Rosalie huffed, sensing that the conversation was over. She collected her things and stomped towards the door.

"Ohh and one last thing. If I were you, I would remove her access to all things sharp or long like string" She said, and then slammed my door for dramatic effect. I rubbed my face again, trying to rub out the tension. It was clear that this situation was going to require more of my attention than I first anticipated.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 3 of In the Name of Love. I was so touched by all of your reviews for the past two chapters. Please keep them coming and showing your love for this story, it truly means the world to me and keeps me writing.**

**Also, I am looking for a Beta for this story. If you are interest please let me know.**

**Also, how great was the new Nexflix series Spinning Out?! Hope you all have a fun and safe weekend.**

**Lots of love,**

**Z. **

**xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

I stayed curled in a ball for several hours, tears silently streaming down my face. I didn't turn on the TV, nor did I attempt to hide from my feelings. Instead I let myself feel, properly feel, for the first time in years. To be honest, the more I let myself feel, the more sadness I felt. I felt like I was grieving all the thinks I had lost. And while no-one had died, I had lost my faith in humanity, my family, my hope of finding love, the dream of a happily ever after, my sense of safety and most importantly, my self identity.

I'm not sure how long I wallowed before the door to my bedroom banged open. I sat up quickly to see Edward charging into my room. As I did not care about shit anymore, I could not be bothered entertaining him. I laid back down, rolled back into a ball and stared at the wall.

It appeared that Edward did not care to speak to me either. In fact, he did not even acknowledge me. He stomped around my bed, unplugging my lamps and the TV. After he threw them in the hallway, smashing them I'm sure, he then collected the glass vase from the bedside table and the clock. He even produced a switch blade from inside his jacket and cut the cord to the curtains. He then picked up all the stuff and left just as quickly as he came.

I stared at the wall for so long that eventually my shoulder started to ache. I rolled over to relieve my weary body, when I notice something odd. When Edward had left, he didn't close and lock the bedroom door. I stared at it for a while, contemplating if it was some type of test. Did he want to see if I would try and escape? Did he think that I would maybe try and find a weapon or look for information? I didn't know what type of games he was trying to play with me but I did not want to participate. I felt broken and no longer cared to preserve myself. I was numb, uncaring and despondent. All I cared about was that I got to sleep, because when I was asleep was the only time I was not in pain. After looking blankly at the door for a few moments I decided I didn't care. I rolled on to my back, covered my eyes with a pillow to find more darkness and drifted into the peace that was offered.

I'm not sure how long passed but eventually nature woke me up, as I needed to use the restroom.I was a little grumpy that I needed to leave the comfortable bed that I now call home, but wetting the bed was not an option. I was numb but not disgusting, I still had some level of pride.

I was dragging my feet back to my bed when Edward came through the door, holding a tray of what looked to be pancakes with maple syrup, fruit and juice. The meal looked massive, making me frown at the thought of having to eat all that food when I was not the least bit hungry. It was ironic to be presented with something that I craved for so long, an abundance of food, yet not have the appetite for any of it. I looked at Edward with a blank face as he paused by my bed. I looked away, moving like a Zombie and climbing back into my bed. I rolled onto my side, facing away from Edward, giving him the silent message that I was not interested in him or the pancakes. I just wanted to sleep.

I heard the tray clatter on the bedside table with force. I didn't know what Edward was doing and honestly I did not care. The worst case scenario, death, no longer sounded so scary. There was nothing left inside me to break. I was done.

"Bella, you need to eat your breakfast now" Edward said. I did not move or say anything back, hoping that if is remained despondent that he would leave me alone.I heard him huff and sit down aggressively, slamming his ass down in the seat. I closed my eye's harder, praying that he would leave me alone.

I felt him grab my arm and roll me onto my back with some level of force. My eyes opened quickly, seeing Edward hovering over me. Once I was looking at him, he sat back down in his seat. His legs elegantly crossed as he rubbed one hand through his hair. His face scrunched together in frustration.

"Bella we had a deal.I would provide you with safety and you would not do anything to harm yourself. That included skipping meals, remember?" Edward said quickly, his frustration bubbling over. I looked at the meal, then at him and turned my back to him again. I already felt drained and I did not have the energy for this conversation. Edward grabbed my arm and yanked me back with even more force and I lashed out, pushing him away before I even realized what I was doing, like a reflex.

"You can just stop, OK. You can stop pretending that you care or whatever the fuck this is. I'm just done" I said, feeling my lip's curl with hate. Hate that was not specifically at him, but at my life and the shit show that it has become. Edward sat back in his chair, his face blank like stone. He didn't respond or try to push the stayed for a while, watching me as I lied in bed. I was going to drift off to sleep when he spoke again, this time in a much gentler tone.

"I am trying my best to help you here Bella, but you are trying my patience. So tell me, what is it going to take for you to help yourself here? Because if you don't start to get it together, we are going to go down an ugly path" He said as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees. He started me down, with the same intense eye contact that he used to in our first meeting.

"What do you mean ugly path? If you're going to kill me, then why don't you just hurry up with it?!" I said, yelling the last part as me anger built. I slammed me fists on the bed next to me in, pissed off once again at my lack of control and the shit cards that life had dealt me. The light that I once looked forward to in life, my happy ending, no longer existed. I didn't have a plan for the future, as I was quite sure that I wasn't going to have one. It seemed like it was going to be pain and hurt for a limited amount of time until one day soon, I die. At this point, I couldn't see why he would not just speed the process along.

"When are you going to get it out of your head that I am going to kill you?! I'm not going to kill you and if I wanted you dead, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" He roared at the end, making me shrink back into my pillows. Edward saw my reaction and sat back in his seat, hands on the back of his head. He took a few deep breaths, looking around the room like he was at a loss. After a few minutes, he looked back at me, returning to the conversation in a much softer tone.

"Look Bella, I'm not going to hurt you but I can't let you waste away in this room. When I said ugly path, I was talking about involuntary psychiatric services and trust me, you will not like that path. So what is one thing I can do for you that would get you to eat all three main meals today and tomorrow?" He asked, like he was bargaining with me.

I thought about the offer, wondering what exactly I needed in life to be happy or feel safe. However as I scanned my brain for something I want, I came up with nothing. I felt like an empty shell who just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up, because when I am awake I am in constant pain. Not physical pain, but the type that erodes your soul and strips you of the thinking that make you human. Like the feelings of pleasure and love. That is when it came to me, the one thing I wanted more than anything else.

"I want another sedative. That is the only thing I want…to sleep" I whispered as my eyes welled, a lone tear escaping and rolling down my temple as I lay staring at the ceiling. I glanced at Edward to see him frowning. I knew he was thinking about how he wanted me to eat and yet the thing I wanted most would prevent me from doing so. I expected an argument, or for Edward to strong arm me into eating. My muscles were weak and my energy felt depleted, yet I was still able to tense and prepare myself for battle. I was pleasantly surprised when he just stood up, nodded at me and left. The conversation was over apparently. I was even more surprised when Rosalie arrived a short time later. This time I did not fight her as she administered the sedative. I just laid on my back and embraced the drug induced peace that me body felt. As I drifted I felt Rosalie patting my hair and heard her whispering sweet comforts to me. Then it was lights out.

I woke up confused, as the drugs made me lose all sense of time. However when I came to, I could hear a faint beeping noise. It was really annoying, so I pried my weary eye's open to look for the source of the noise that was disturbing my sleep. The more I came to, the more aware I became of my body. My face felt itchy and as I went scratch, I felt something strange on my face. My eyes opened wide and my hand's patted my face. The beeping noise became much louder, as I put the pieces of the puzzle together quite quickly. I sat up and looked into the en-suite mirror, confirming that there was indeed a tube coming out of my nose. It was attached to a bag of yellow looking fluid that sat on a large frame with wheels beside my bed, and another bag of fluids which was attached to my arm.

My mind felt slow and yet refreshed at the same time. I was a bit thrown when I looked around my room to see that it had been transformed into a hospital room. There were machines everywhere, tubes that were filled with medical supplies and there was a strong smell of disinfectant. Slowly I was able to spin my legs to the side and stand, holding on to the frame with held the IV bag, feeding bag and the annoying beeping machine.

I was still half out of my mind as I grabbed the frame and wheeled it beside me. I was dressed in some long pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. Since I was decent, I decided to go find someone to turn off the annoying beeping that was disturbing my sleep. I was very slow as I exited my room, shuffling down the hall in search of aid. I could hear some voices at the end of the hall but it was a struggle to get there. My hip on one side felt stiff, making me walk with a limp, and my IV frame got snagged on the edge of the hallway rug. As the tubes were still attached to me, I needed to work and struggle to wheel it free.

After what felt like running a marathon, I eventually rounded the last door in the hall and entered what looked to be a kitchen. I stopped short, seeing Emmett and Rosalie sitting at the kitchen bench on stools. They were speaking to a blond man that was cooking and a young woman with short dark hair that was happily chatting away. They all seemed so relaxed, like they were best friends having a casual catch up, and not at all what I expected in a crime lords kitchen. Where were all the chopped up bodies or illegal drugs? Eventually they paused in conversation, right when the machine attached to me sounded an extra loud beep. All heads turned to face me, the new woman letting out a loud and excited squeal.

"Oh my gosh, you are finally awake!" She yelled as she skipped towards me.

"Alice…" The blond man chided, waving his hand indicating that he wanted her to calm down. Alice gave a sheepish grin as she gave me a gentle hug. One which I did not return.

"Hello Bella, my name is Alice and I have been your assigned nurse for the past week" she said as she fussed over me, checking the bags, tubes and machines attached to me.

"I'm sorry, did you just say a week?" I said as I rubbed my head. I felt a little off, as it felt like I blinked and woke up a seven days later. It was a very strange feeling and my brain waves were still crawling with the lingering effects of the sedative.

"Alice, she must be feeling a little overwhelmed right now. Why don't you come take a seat?" Rosalie offered, pushing Emmett off his stool and offering it to me. I took a few little steps, and when Emmett's smiled, I thought it fine to take a seat.

"How are you feeling today Bella?" Rosalie asked when I sat down, Alice assisting me so I didn't accidentally sit on a tube or a cord and tug it out. She then went to work on making the machine shut up.

"I'm doing fine, just a little out of it still" I whispered, looking at my hands as I fiddled with my pajama top. Truth be told, my hip was aching and my mouth was so dry that it was difficult to talk. My throat felt raw and I really wanted a glass a water. I didn't want to tell them that, because then I would be exposing a weakness. I would just wait until I went back to my room, where I could stretch and drink from the hand basin. I glanced up, seeing that the blond man was cutting up some vegetables. He looked up and made eye contact, and I quickly looked down at the bench. The blond man put down his knife, making a clanking noise on the stone bench. He then squatted, till he could see my face even when I had my eye's downcast. He smiled brightly.

"Hello, I'm Jasper and I'm the main chef here" He said as he extended his hand for me to shake. I left him hanging but gave him a small smile back. He seemed to have a calming energy to him and I don't know why, but I got a good feeling from him. I didn't want to let people know that though, because Jacob also made me feel happy when I first met him and that was all clearly just a front. People are complex and it can be difficult for me to decipher the genuinely kind people from the good actors in this world. As my history shows.

I sat in silence as Alice and Rosalie were chatting about my "care plan". There was talks of medicines and different types of therapies that might be useful. They asked me a few questions and I kept my answers to a minimum. For the most part I just watched Jasper cook, as I found the methodical chopping and cooking to be very soothing. He then moved to a full cafe sized coffee machine. The type that can make a killer latte.

I watched as Jasper ground the coffee beans and steamed the milk. When he placed the steaming cappuccino in front of Rosalie, I must have looked at it longingly. Jasper chuckled.

"Would you like a coffee Bella?" He asked and I didn't have the strength to say refuse. I love coffee so much and even though Alice said it could not be too hot, I still wanted it. I smiled my first genuine smile in years when a latte made to my tastes was placed in front of me. He also made me a bowl of fruit, and after the care he put in to make it look pretty and gourmet, I didn't have the heart to refuse. I also wanted a refreshing taste of fruit in my mouth after not eating for so long.

"Take it easy Bella, the naso-gastric tube has been feeding you for a while and your stomach might not be use to solid food" Alice warned when I munched on a large piece of apple. I heard a throat being cleared and turned to see Edward standing behind us, leaning against the wall. He was dressed in his normal suit and was smiling, but I could see the snark behind it. He looked pissed off and edgy, like an addict right before they snap.

"Well isn't this lovely, sleeping beauty is awake and gracing us with her presence" He sneered, not moving from the wall.

"Edward." Emmett said, a warning in his tone. Edward waved him away, effectively telling him to stay out of this without using words.

"As you are awake and eating now,no reason why you can't join me for dinner. 6.30pm. Don't be late" He said. He the disappeared back down the corridor, leaving me feeling on nervous and everyone else giving me pity smiles.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please remember to review and let me know your thoughts :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I felt like I was in a dream, walking around Edward's house without someone watching over my shoulder. Yet it was not a dream. This was my new reality. I am officially a house guest in crime lord Edward's home. If I was being honest, the term house guest was a bit of a stretch given the circumstances. However, using the word prisoner was depressing, so I was choosing to shift my mind set. As Rosalie explained in my therapy sessions, I needed to focus on what was in my control and let go of the rest. Meaning that I can always control my thoughts and my mindset, so that is what is should be working on because lord knows that I need some help in that area.

I was still feeling a little sluggish with all the medication I was taking, but with my bedroom TV being taken from me, I was forced out in to the living areas of the house. I really wanted to go back to bed and sleep some more, but Rosalie and Alice said that they would not let me, so sitting on the couch and watching TV was my next best option.

I was surprised to find that directly down the hall from my bedroom was a living area that could only be described as a library. It was massive and filled wall to wall with countless books. It blew my mind as I flicked through the titles, seeing old limited edition books that must have cost a fortune. I touched the spines of the books, barely a whispering stroke as I looked at them with wonder. I then looked to the next shelf and gasped as I saw a first edition collection of the Winnie the Pooh book set. I crouched down slightly as I put my face as close to the book sleeves as possible, without touching them. There, in gold print, showed the publication date and these books date back to 1924. They must be worth a small fortune and how strange that Edward is in possession of these. Does he even appreciate book?

I pondered picking up and reading the books, as I just want to see the rare books that are so famous.I wanted to hold them in my hands, smell that old book smell and be able to absorb the magic in these pages. I huffed and stepped away. These books are so special and I would be terrified that I would somehow damage them. At least I now know they are there, for me to visit and be filled with hope whenever I need. Also to be reminded of my family and my childhood.

After exploring the library and reading a book about a women traveling Europe, the time had flown by and it was time to meet Edward for dinner. I went back into my room to wash my face and change my clothes. I did not have any nice clothes, as I was only provided pajamas and sweats, but I still put on a fresh set. I also brushed and tried up my hair, as I knew Edward would look formal as always, and I wanted to feel slightly less homeless.

When I arrived in the kitchen Jasper told me that Edward requested dinner in the formal living room. I walked in to see the table had been formally set for two people, with a candle lit in the middle and crystal wine glasses.

"I feel so out of place" I said to Jasper as he brought in the dishes of food, sitting them in the middle of the table.

"Don't feel awkward love, Edward always eats with business associates and such in here. Just take a seat and he will be here soon" Jasper said.

"Actually I am here now" Edward said as he walked in, obviously overhearing our conversation. He pulled out the seat that was closest to him and immediately sat down. He didn't wait of me and try to start polite conversation. He just opened the food dishes and started serving himself. I sat down in the remaining seat and waited while Edward then served my plate too. He then nodded towards my food, indicating that he wanted me to eat while he dug into his own food.

I wasn't that hungry but I knew that Edward would force me to eat if I stopped too early. So, to avoid the fight, I ate very small mouthfuls and push my food around my plate. The silence and clicking of cutlery on china made me feel awkward. I knew we should be talking but what do you speak to a crime lord about? I didn't even know if he would want to talk, the blankness on his face did not give me an indicator.

"So, what have you been up to today?" I asked, as it was the only thing I could think of saying. Edward raised his eyebrows, pausing before answering. He looked surprised that I would even attempt to make small talk, but my father taught me manners and I could not resist the urge to converse. The silence was just too unnerving.

"I worked. How was your day?" He asked, seeming a little short but not in a rude way. More like he just wanted to eat his next potato.

"It was fine I guess.I had a really good therapy session with Rosalie but I feel a little tired still" I said.

"It's just the medicine I'm sure. Do you like working with Rose and Alice?" He asked as he poured us water in our wine glasses. I should have known that he would not serve me alcohol, given my mental instability lately. I smiled a true smile, thinking of my two unlikely friends in this strange prison.

"Yes, they are lovely. Rosalie is teaching me CBT and Alice helps me a lot with my medicines. Will Rose be able to give me a script for my medicines when I leave? She said that I can't stop them quickly or it will make me very unwell" I asked.

"That is not something that you need to worry about right now" He said, making me sit up a bit straighter in my seat.

"Does that mean that I won't be leaving soon?" I said, abandoning my dinner stomach felt heavy as I thought about my options, even though they were limited. Did he not understand that Jacob only lives 20 minutes away and that he will be trying to find me? I needed to get away now, because as soon as I walk out the door, I will have a target on my back. Edward sighed as he pushed away his plate. He rubbed his brow, which I now know to mean that he is frustrated.

"Look Bella, I'm going to be honest with you. My normal guy that I use for these types of things turned out to be connected to Jacob. Emmett and I are sourcing other options but I don't know how long it will be" He said. My stomach felt like led and tears came to my eyes, I quickly blinked them away. I smiled weakly at Edward and thanked him for his honestly, but told him that I was scared.

"It feels like every minute that I stay still, Jacob is getting closer. When he finds me, he will stop at nothing until he has me. He has said before that he owns me" I said, choking back the sobs that were coming.I hugged myself and bent over in my seat. I had never felt more alone. I didn't even notice that Edward had moved but I felt his hand on my leg, he crouched in front of me and stared deeply in my eyes.

"Bella, Jacob does not have the balls to fuck with me. He will never come here and he will never find you again. If he even tries, I will end him. Do you understand me?" He asked, and even though he was speaking of murder, I felt a sense of safety. I nodded, and smiled a tearful smile. Edward's hand rubbed up and down my calf, a gesture of comfort and and it lit my insides on fire. How can someone so terrifying, and a hardened criminal, be so handsome and charming? Gosh, I was a mixed bag of feelings.

Edward stared in my eyes, the deepness and openness, was like looking at a new person. His methods may be unconventional, but he is protecting me and it is something I have missed so terribly. To have someone care about my well-being, and put themselves on the line, filled me with warmth. He stayed with me for a while, and my hand twitched to touch him. His bronze hair looked so soft and I wondered what he would do if I stroked his hair. Before I could give it too much thought, Edward stood back up and collected his phone from the table.

"Treat this home like your home Bella, and read the books" He said before leaving. He left me reeling but filled with butterflies, how did he know about the books?

—

Over the next few days I found many ways to keep myself busy. I assisted Jasper with making meals, immersed myself in hours of therapy with Rosalie and read book after book. I even developed a friendship with Emmett, as we bonded over action movies. Alice tried to entice me with a romantic comedy but I couldn't stand the thought of watching people fake falling in love. I would much rather watch people blow each others heads off and power punching bad guys in the face.

We were watching Bad Boys 2 together and eating popcorn. Edward asked Jasper to start making me healthier foods, foods which will help me gain healthy weight back, but he always slips a movie treat when no-one was watching. I was shoving in my butter popcorn when Emmett reached over to take some. I smacked his hand away from the bowl.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted, playfully rubbing his hand while I play scolded him.

"This is my only fun food for the day! So I'm going to eat all of it, no sharing!" I yelled, shielding the bowl away with my hand. He tried again to grab some and I kicked him away with my foot. I cackled with laughter, genuinely basking in the happiness that I felt. Who would have known that this moment, this feeling of friendship that I with a guy who I think is a mob enforcer, would be possible.

"I'll tell Edward that Jasper is sneaking you treats" He threatened but I still didn't budge. He was an accomplice to my popcorn eating ways, so he couldn't turn me in without feeling the heat too. That didn't stop him from smacking the bowl out of my hands though, sending the popcorn flying all over the couch and the floor.

"No!" I shouted as I quickly tried to scoop it all back into the bowl. This house was so spotless that I didn't care about eating of the couch or the floor. I was reaching for the pieces that had fallen deep into the couch cushions, my arm extended and face scrunched against the backing of the couch when I froze. My gaze had been drawn out the window as I saw a blacked out SUV pull up to the front of the house. It was the same car that I had seen when I was reading yesterday, and when I peered out my bedroom window late last night. A man that I had never seen before, with dark hair and an all black suit got out with another bald man who was dresses the same. They were dressed just like Edward often does, however, the expressions on their faces were straight up terrifying. I gasped when one looked towards men and dove off the couch to hide behind it on the floor.

"What the fuck! What's wrong?" Emmett said with alarm, eyebrows scrunched together as I hyperventilated on the floor.

"I should have known that 20 days would be too long! Oh Jesus!" I cried as I rocked on the floor.

"What happened?!" Rosalie asked as she rushed to me, she must have heard my wails from the next room over. A knock on the door sounded, sharp and loud. My body physically jolted, a whimper escaped as I shuffled further around the couch to a position where I would not be visible from the door. He had found me, I knew it deep in my soul.

"I've got this!" Emmett said, standing and charging towards the door. Rosalie crouched over me, patting my hair and reminding me to breath as Emmett ripped the door open.

"What" He shouted, reminding me of the time when I first came here.

"Hello Mr Cullen, we understand that a Mrs Bella Walsh is currently living here. We need to speak to her" I heard the man outside say. I knew it, I knew that Jacob would fight dirty and now the time had come. He had officially found me.

"I don't know who you are speaking about but you need to fuck off" Emmett spat. He moved to slam the door shut but a hand shot out, holding it open. Emmett growled but the men outside shouted over the top of him.

"Bella! We know you are in there and we will speak to you. Jacob Walsh wishes to send his regards" They shouted, a wail that I was desperately trying to contain burst free. Rosalie frowned, sitting next to me as I curled on my side. I rested my head on her lap, the two of us huddled together on the floor. I heard a bang and looked up to see the door slam open. Edward looked down, seeing Rose and I on the floor and Emmett yelling at the door. He then stomped to the door and ripped it back so fast, the man fighting to keep it open against Emmett stumbled forward. Edward quickly shoved he back out and out of the back of his suit, pulled a hand gun. He didn't point it at anyone but we all saw it, hovering by his side and a deadly threat.

"No, you listen to me fuckheads. You tell Jacob Walsh that if he ever steps on my block or breaths my air,I'll squash him like the bug he is! So you tell him, Edward sends his condolences and a promise. If he comes for me again, I will end him. Now get the fuck out of my sight" He said, then slammed the door closed and locked the multiple locks on the door.

"Bella" Edward sighed as he walked over to me, crouching in front of me with Emmett beside him.

"Remember what I said Bella. I will end him" He said as he brushed my hair away from my face. I closed my eyes, feeling safe even if it was just for a moment. It was a magic moment.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to review and let me know your thought xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Deep breaths. It's what I do when I feel panicked but I'm not sure how much they help, because no matter how deep I breath it will not erase the past. I had been reading in the library for a few hours now. I skipped lunch because I wasn't hungry and also because I was deep into a book called "A Court of Thorns and Roses". It was also about a girl who was struggling to find her way in a fucked up world, and that was something I felt deep inside of myself.

The problem was that no matter how much I lost myself in my reading, I cannot seem to stop thinking about the message that Jacob sent me yesterday. I looked to my hands, watching a tremors shake through them. Rosalie said it was the effect of my yoyo-ing adrenaline, my trauma and promised that I would get better in time. However I am not so sure, because I honestly feel broken beyond repair.

I looked out the window, watching the cars that passed by and wondered if it was another spy sent to threaten me. I even looked into the neighbors windows, pondering if I could trust them or if they too could turn on me. They could even possibly be the people who sold me out or who might try to shoot me through the window in the future. I sighed, it really all was just too much to think about. No wonder my hands shake. I went to re-read the last page of my book, realizing that I had read it without absorbing a thing, when I heard a noise behind the library door.

"Bella?! Bella! Why can't I open the door?" Alice yelled. I looked to the door, the one which I barricaded shut with the spare couch and extra books in a moment of insecurity.

"I'm busy!" I shouted back.

"Bella, please open the door. It's time for you to eat and take some more medicine".

"I don't want anything at the moment. I promise I'll come down to dinner in a few hours" I said, trying to compromise.

"Bella, please! Don't make me have to get Rosalie or Edward" She shouted, but it was a hollow threat. I spent a solid hour barricading that door and was pretty confident that it would hold. Lord knows I exerted a lot of energy making it, and I added more and more weight even when I though it was unmovable. I just needed to be sure.

"Bella, what is going on?" Alice yelled but I didn't respond. How could I tell her that I made myself a fort. A little prison to seal myself in just so I could have a moment to breath and feel like I didn't have to constantly watch over my shoulder. I was promised safety here, but Jacob now knows where I live. It is only a matter of time until a real threat comes, and if history has taught me anything, it's that it is only a matter of time until someone sells me down the river.

I was blocking out Alice, pretending that I didn't hear her, when a movement on my left caught my eye. It was the book shelf swinging open like a door, and Edward stepped out. He brushed off his suit with his hands, trying to rid himself of the dust that was non-existent. He paused to take stock of the situation, looking between myself, who had made a cocoon out of blankets and the barricade of stuff blocking the door.

"Is this your handy work?" He said, pointing his thumb and the blocked door. I nodded, and pulled up my blankets to cover the bottom half of my face. The more I was hidden, the more I could hide my emotions. I just needed to keep my eyes open.

"If I knew there was a secret door, I wouldn't have bothered" I muttered as Edward took a seat next to me. He sprawled himself out, like he owned the space. Well, I guess it was his couch.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on in that head of yours?" He asked, and I shook my head. Feeling a little bit like a child having a tantrum, but also not caring. Edward sighed and rubbed his face.

"Look Bella, I know that yesterday rattled you but I keep telling you, you have nothing to worry about" He said. He then reached out and touched the top of my foot that was barely visible under the cocoon. My body jolted, not expecting the physical contact or kind words from the man who has been so up and down with me. It was gentle, and soft in a way which I had not been touched in a long time. I felt like I was filled with butterflies and overwhelmed by what this all meant. I quickly pulled my foot away while I tried to gather myself. Edward sighed and pulled his hand back. He sat with me for a while and after 10 minutes I gave up on trying to find the right thing to say.

"I'll just leave you be then, but make sure you come down soon to have some food and your therapy session" He said, patting my thigh like a friend and getting up to leave.

"Would you really risk your life for mine?" I blurted out, making Edward freeze half way across the room. He didn't turn around to speak to me, but I watched his back rise and fall with his breath. It took a moment, which was a moment of agony, because what would I do if he said no? I now know how deer must feel in hunting season, because even in their home they could not feel safe. Not trust. Because evil people wish them harm for no reason of their own.

"Yes I would" He eventually said.

"Why?" I asked, because to be honest I do not understand. It makes me a coward to say but I knew if I had to protect someone else from Jacob, I believed I would fail. I have been in that moment so many times. So many times I believed I would die, so many times I had the opportunity to turn this all around and yet I failed to act. Rosalie says that I am victim blaming but I cannot fight the thoughts of regret. So if I failed myself, how could I honestly expect someone else to rise for me? Someone whom I barely know?

"I would protect you Bella because I'm the devil. I have done terrible things and I know that people have a certain view of me, one that I deserve. But I have a moral code that I live by that Jacob doesn't. He is a fucking animal and a disgrace of a human being. I know people like him, and I know him. They don't know what they did to me, but I was always coming to collect a life debt. So yes Bella, I would protect you because the time for them has finally come" He said. He then looked at me, nodded and told me that he would not tell the others about the secret door. He would give me a bit more space until I was ready. It wasn't until after he left that I thought about his promise to me.

"I don't believe you" I whispered. It wasn't that he had done anything wrong. I was just too broken on the inside to ever give someone my trust again.

After an intense therapy session with Rosalie I was all cried out. I felt like a zombie, drained of all my energy and lacking the will to do anything but lie down. I was curled in a ball on my bed when Emmett barreled into my room. I told him to fuck off, that I wasn't in the mood for movies or games, but he had orders from Rosalie and was not giving up. I rolled over, ready to give him the cold shoulder, when he picked me up bridal style and marched me down the hall.

"Emmett! I said no!" I screamed, but he threw me down on the couch anyway. He laughed as I frowned, scrunching my face as I re-adjusted my blankets. I wanted alone time but apparently that was not going to happen.

"Rose said you are not allowed to wallow in your room all night. She also said that I should find something that would bring you joy and that is how we should spend our night. So what do you want to do?" He said, looking at me then gesturing to the piles of movies, video games and board games that he had brought out. I smiled a little on the inside, my heart warming for this big goof. He was really trying to help me and he was showing that in many ways, including blocking the door from scary looking men.

"I want junk food then. I want pizza and ice-cream sundaes and video games" I demanded. Emmett smiled, thinking about it for a while and then shouted for Jasper.

"WHAT?" He shouted bask from the kitchen.

"I want pizza and an ice-cream sundae!" Emmett asked, rather rudely but with a big smile on his face.

"Then make it yourself fat ass!" He yelled back, then cackled a real evil laugh. Emmett's smile faded for a second, then looked at his belly, checking for fat on his barrel trunked six pack. I smiled, a real smile once again and then looked at the video games on offer.

"The food is for Bella and I, you fat shaming prick" Emmett yelled, laughing a little as Jasper finally came to us. He wiped his hands on a kitchen towel, he looked disheveled and then I remembered that today was meal prep day for the week. The poor man had probably been cooking for hours.

"You know Edward will crack it. He was pretty strict with his healthy food orders" Jasper said, looking conflicted. He had already been told off for the sneaking me popcorn, but I don't think he really cared. All it took was for Emmett to swear that he order in the pizza, and Jasper caved. While he cooked, Emmett and I started to play The Witcher on Xbox. I had seen the TV series advertised all over Instagram and thought that slaying monsters would make me happy. After all, Edward had used monsters as a metaphor for Jacob earlier in the day I and thought I would enjoy killing that bastard over and over again. Turns out that the game is quite complex and after spending thirty minutes lost in the game, Emmett and I started to loose interest.

We took a break to eat our Pizzas and then our sundaes. Emmett complained because his was just banana and ice-cream while mine had sprinkles and cherries. Jasper said that I'm his girl so only I get the good stuff.

"Don't let Edward hear you say that, unless you have a death wish" Emmett said.

"Oh spare me! We all know Alice has me wrapped around her little finger. Bella is just my little sous chef, my right hand gal" Jasper said, ruffing my hair and he laughed and made his way back to the kitchen. I huffed and fixed my hair, then dug into food before Emmett stole it. I smiled, not only at the sweetness but also at these two men that had found their was into my heart. They were like the two brothers that I never had, and they brought me out of the dark hole that I have been trapped in for so long.

"Hey Emmett, why would Edward care if Jasper called me his girl?" I asked. Emmett froze, his spoon half way to his mouth before he then continued. He then looked down and brushed off my question, saying that it was just a silly joke. However I know a lie when I hear one and even I knew that I got a half truth. Emmett was clearly feeling uncomfortable though, so I let it go. After a heated debate we decided to finish the night by playing online halo. I was not very good at it, as I had never played before, but Jasper came out of kitchen to help me.

"Jasper! Jasper I think I'm dying!" I yelled as my screen turned red. Emmett and I were in separate areas of the game and I was left to fend for myself. Turns out that I don't have the skills because I was dying every two minutes.

"HE IS KILLING ME AGAIN!" I shouted loudly as Jasper tried to hide his laugh. I was frantically pushing the buttons, standing as I was jerking all over the couch, when Edward ripped open the large living room doors.

"My god Bella! I thought something happened to you" He sighed, his body physically relaxing as he walked closer to me, checking me all over for injuries.

"Get out of the way Edward! I'm losing" I said as I shoved him out of the way.

"Excuse me." He snapped, and my body froze. I was already dead now in the game and I only just clicked as to what I had done. I just shoved Edward in his home. The Edward! I tensed my body, waiting for the abuse to come my way. I disrespected him, in front of his guys. Good lord.

My legs collapsed from under me and I shielded my head.

"Please! I'm so sorry" I muttered, waiting for the blow to come. Instead I felt blankets drape over me and my body being lifted. I tensed, waiting for the pain that never came. Instead I was lifted on to Edward's lap, who had sat down on the couch. He rocked me, and patted my head until I opened my eyes. He smiled down at me, and that's when I saw it. The gentle side to Edward. The man who saw the broken parts of me, and who is really trying to help me. He didn't say anything about my reaction. He said that he was just joking and that he wasn't really mad.

"Now how about we pick this back up, play as a team and kill some mother fuckers" He said, wiggling the Xbox controller at me. I chuckled and agreed. I went to move off his lap but Edward held on to my hips. I felt like I was probably squashing him, or causing him discomfort, but it felt nice to be held. Just for a moment, I let myself enjoy it.

**A/N: Thank-you all for reading this story and for all the wonderful reviews. They truly keep me going :) Unfortunately I have been very unwell, so I am sorry for the delay in this chapter. I will try my best to upload on time next week, but I may need to miss one week. I am very sorry in advance :) **


End file.
